Naruto-kun selamanya MILIKKU!
by retsuya02
Summary: Jika kalian masih sayang nyawa, jangan pernah dekati apa lagi menggoda Naruto-kun ku. Squel dari fic MISI MEREPOTKAN (MASA URAKAN)


Fic ini adalah squel langsung dari fic ku sebelumnya yang berjudul

MISI MEREPOTKAN (masa urakan)

Dan squel ini hadir berkat permintaan para reader sebelumnya.

Author jelaskan sedikit mengenai umur chara-chara yang ada dalam fic ini.

Namikaze Naruto : usia 25 tahun

Namikaze Ino : usia 16 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata : usia 16 tahun

Warning : typo, gaje, abal-abal, OOC, bahasa aneh dan mungkin alur maksa.

Hinata POV

Hi.. aku Hinata Hyuuga, saat ini aku bersekolah di Konoha High School. Salah satu sekolah terfavorit disekolahku. Saat ini aku kelas satu, aku berteman baik dengan Sakura Haruno dan Ino Namikaze. Ngomong-ngomong soal Ino namikaze, dia adalah calon kakak iparku. Ada yang masih mau bertanya kenapa aku bilan begitu? Biar kujelaskan, karena kakaknya Naruto Namikaze adalah kekasihku.

Dan kalian tahu, karena Naruto-kun adalah kekasihku maka jangan coba-coba untuk mendekatinya apalagi merayunya, karena aku bisa membuat kalian bertemu sang pencipta. Egois?.? Terserah kalian.

Musim panas kembali tiba aku, Ino dan Sakura siap memulai petualangan lagi bersama dalam berbagai hal, walaupun sebenarnya aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktuku bersama naruto-kun.

Oh ya.. kutegaskan sekali lagi, JANGAN PERNAH BERANI MENDEKATI NARUTO-KUN KU.

-OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-

SELAMANYA MILIKKU

Author : retsuya02

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Genre : romance, friendship, comedy, dll (mungkin)

Cuaca cerah dihari minggu dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura untuk sekedar bersantai di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kota konoha. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil diiringi canda tawa yang terdengar sesekali. untuk Naruto sendiri hari ini merasa tidak keberatan jika harus menemani ketiga gadis remaja disampingnya saat ini untuk berbelanja, lagi pula ia sedang cuti dari pekerjaannya sebaga polisi. Dan juga, ia bisa sekalian kencan dengan Hinata kan?. Yah.. meskipun ada gangguan dari adiknya Ino dan Sakura.

Namun entah sejak kapan Naruto dan Hinata kini hanya jalan berdua saja, ternyata sejak tadi Ino dan Sakura lebih memilih memisahkan diri dan pergi kearah lain meninggalkan pasangan NaruHina, mereka berdua tak ingin mengganggu pasangan beda umur yang jauh itu.

Menyadari bahwa mereka kini hanya berdua saja Naruto tampak sedikit terkejut sedangkan Hinata malah menunduk malu-malu dan menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya, tapi sebenarnya jika dilihat lebih dekat dan jelas Hinata kini sedang menyeringai tajam dibaliknya. Hinata merasa senang bisa berduaan dengan kekasihnya saat ini tanpa ada gangguan lagi.

"Dasar.. mereka itu, pergi kearah lain tapi tidak bilang-bilang!" omel Naruto entah pada siapa sambil menghela nafas panjang. Namun kemudian ia tetap berjalan dengan santai dan tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri yang diberi senyuman lembut itu hanya bisa blusing, dengan malu-malu ia kemudian mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Naruto,.

Sepanjang mereka berjalan Hinata terus-terusan menempeli tubuh tegap Naruto, seolah-olah takut jika Naruto lepas dari gandengan tangannya. Namun Naruto tidak masalah dengan sifat manja dari kekasihnya itu, ia dulu sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkan hati sang kekasih, lagi pula ia juga senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Hinata. Naruto kembali tersenyum tipis kala mengingat awal mula mereka bertemu, yah.. pada saat itu Hinata adalah ketua geng jalanan yang sering berbuat onar, sedangkan Naruto sendiri adalah seorang polisi yang tak sengaja menangkap Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun k-kenapa? Dari tadi te-tersenyum terus?" Tanya Hinata yang sadar bahwa sedari tadi Naruto terus tersenyum sepereti sedang mengingat sesuatu,

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Hime, aku hanya sedang mengingat sesuatu hehehe!" jawab Naruto sambil nyegir lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata yang tak puas dengan jawaban seperti itu hanya bisa cemberut membuat Naruto gemas melihat ekspresi yang menurutnya lucu itu, dengan cubitan lembut dipipi kanan Hinata, Naruto kemudian berkata "Aku hanya sedang mengingat awal pertemuan kita, bukan hal yang lain kok"

Sekali lagi Hinata dibuat blusing dengan jawaban Naruto. Dengan ekspresi malu-malu Ia kemudian menggandeng lengan naruto kembali sambil terus berjalan. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresi malu-malu Hinata berubah 180 derajat menjadi datar ketika sekelompok gadis seumuran Naruto dengan genit mendekati mereka, gadis-gadis genit itu tanpa permisi menarik lengan Naruto sehingga terlepas dari Hinata.

"Kyaa.. kamu tampan sekali pirang, siapa namamu hm?" tanya wanita berambut coklat pendek sambil menggandeng lengan Naruto.

"Iya, kenalan dong.. minta nomer ponsel kamu juga yah!"

"Heh.. aku dulu!"

Naruto yang merasa risih dengan perlakuan kedua wanita itu terhadapnya mencoba melepas lengan wanita-wanita itu dari lengannya secara lembut, namun mereka justru semakin menjadi-jadi dan terus mengunci lengan Naruto dengan lengan mereka, hal ini membuat Naruto kewalahan, yah.. salahkan saja wajahmu naruto yang terlalu tampan dan memiliki badan tegap, mata biru secerah langit serta senyuman mentari yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampanmu, jadi wanita mana yang akan tahan dengan semua itu untuk tidak menggodaamu?

Sementara Hinata yang melihat kekasihnya digoda secara brutal(?) oleh gadis-gadis genit itu hanya bisa menunduk untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia sedikit mendongak dengan ekspresi datar, mata bulannya terlihat menyiratkan kemarahan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat dan rahangnya mengeras menandakan ia benar-benar tidak suka terhadap gadis-gadis itu, secara perlahan aura membunuh keluar dari tubuhnya, membuat siapapun yang lewat ditempat itu merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

Hal menakutkan itupun dapat dirasakan kedua gadis centil tadi, secara tidak sengaja tatapan salah satu dari mereka bertemu pandang dengan tatapan maut dari Hinata, sang gadis centil itupun bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan datar Hinata, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan lengan Naruto dan melangkah mundur, keringatpun kini sudah mengalir dari keningnya, setelah itu ia lebih memilih kabur sambil menarik temannya agar segera menjauh dari sana.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi "Kenapa dengan mereka? Seperti sedang melihat hantu!" gumam Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah keramaian dan Hinata yang sedang tersenyum lembut dibelakangnya. Tak mau ambil pusing Naruto hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya dan menggenggam tangan Hinata lagi kemudian berjalan, mungkin dengan makan es krim lebih terasa lebih baik.

-oxoxoxoxoxoxo-

Keesokan harinya di sekolah

"Hei pig.. lihat aku dapat majalah remaja yang bagus!" teriak Sakura antusias sementara Ino hanya bisa menutup telinganya akibat pencemaran suara dari sahabat pink nya itu. Hinata pun juga bikut terlonjak kaget disampingnya.

"Cih.. ini kelas jidat, bisa kau pelankan suaramu ruangan ini tertutup tahu, suaramu memantul kesana kemari tuh!" omel Ino panjang lebar sambil mengorek lubang kupingnya sendiri karena rasanya berdengung.

"Hehehehe.. gomen, gomen, tadi aku Cuma sedikit bersemangat, lagipula kitakan sedang istirahat jadi membuat sedikit keributan kan tidak apa-apa!" sahut Sakura dengan watados sambil menarik satu kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Ino dan Hinata. Majalah remaja yang dipegangnya tadi langsung ia taruh diatas meja dan membukanya denganb cepat.

"Huh, memangnya isi majalah itu apa sih?" tanya Ino mulai melirik majalah yang dibuka sakura. Hinata yang penasaran pun kini ikutan mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Nah, untuk yang pertama lihat nih!" Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk salah satu halaman majalah remaja tersebut, Ino dan Hinata semakin mencondongkan tubuh mereka untuk membaca judul artikel yang ditunjuk Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya itu. Disana tertulis

"CIUMAN PERTAMA YANG BERKESAN"

Namikaze Ino hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung untuk beberapa detik, dengan satu tangan ia menopang dagunya sendiri dan berkata dengan santai "Memangnya kau sudah punya pacar sampai-sampai mau melakukan ciuman pertamamu?" perkataan Ino barusan sukses menohok hati Sakura, ia lupa bahwa dirinya saat ini belum punya pacar. Sakura akhirnya pundung aura suram jelas sekali terlihat diatas tubuhnya.

"Hahhh.. dasar kau ini, jidat saja yang dilebarin tapi pelupa sudah nasibmu untuk tidak laku-laku!" cibir Ino geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ta-tapi Ino-chan s-sendirikan juga be-belum p-punya pacar!" Sahut Hinata tak kalah menyakitkan. Ino hanya mendengus kesal.

"urussai.. mentang-mentang kau sudah punya pacar!" kata Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada dan bersandar dikursinya "eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong.. kau sudah pernah ciuman belum dengan kakakku hm?" lanjut Ino sambil melirik Hinata. Sementara Hinata yang mendapat pertanyaan sakral itu hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"A-ano.. aku..aku..!" Hinata gelagapan "belum pernah, nunggu sampai dewasa dulu!" cicit Hinata semakin pelan namun tetap bisa didengar oleh telinga Ino dan Sakura.

"yare..yare.. itu lebih baik dari pada kau berpacaran dengan pria mesum, dan mungkin saja Kakakku yang bodoh itu akan melakukannya dengan wanita lain hahahahaha...!" Sahut Ino sambil tertawa, namun tawa Ino tiba-tiba berhenti ketika dirinya mendapati Hinata tengah menatapnya tajam seperti siap menerkam dirinya "Ahh.. gomen, gomen kalimatku yang terakhir tadi Cuma bercanda kok jangan diambil hati!" koreksi Ino cepat, ia tak mau sampai membangunkan Hinata dimasa dua tahun lalu, dimana saat itu Hinata tidak akan segan-segan menghajar siapapun yang memancing amarahnya.

Sakura juga yang kini ikut khawatir pun mengambil inisiatif dan mengalihkan pembicaraan "Hei.. coba lihat halaman selanjutnya, wah.. disini banyak alat make-up yang baagus-bagus loh!" dan hal itupun sukses mencairkan kembali suasana yang lumayan tegang tadi.

"Mana..mana..? wahhh iya coba aku lihat!" Sahut Ino antusias sambil menarik majalah itu dan melihat gambar-gambar alat make-up dengan ,mata berbinar-binar. Sebenarnya ini majalah remaja atau majalah kecantikan sih? #plak

"ano.. aku mau ketoilet sebentar!" Kata Hinata sambil bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Ino dan Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari majalah laknat mereka. Hinata pun melangkah keluar kelas hendak menuju toilet sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata terlihat melamun memikirkan kalimat Ino yang tadi.

"Ciuman pertama yah? Umm.. tapi aku kan pacar pertamanya Naruto-kun, jadi Naruto-kun belum pernah melakukannya dengan wanita lain kan?" gumam Hinata "Tapi, meski begitu, tidak menutup kemungkinan kan ciuman pertama Naruto-kun akan direbut oleh wanita lain.. tidak, tidak boleh ada yang mengambilnya dariku, ciuman pertama Naruto-kun harus jadi milikku!" lanjut Hinata dengan seringaian menakutkan andalannya dan terus berjalan memasuki toilet wanita.

-oxoxoxoxoxoxo-

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya didalam toilet secara samar-samar kuping Hinata mendengar teriakan minta tolong dari samping toilet setelah mencoba menelusuri akhirnya Hinata dapat melihat seorang gadis seumuran dengan dirinya dan sepertinya juga kelas satu, sedang meringis kesakitan akibat perlakuan kasar yang dilakukan tiga pemuda yang bersamanya. Gadis itu terus meronta meminta ampun pada ketiga senior mereka, apa lagi mata lavender Hinata saat ini bisa melihat salah satu dari senior itu tengah menarik rambut merah wanita itu dengan kasar.

"T-tolong lepaskan aku, aku janji akan menggantinya hiks..hiks!" pinta gadis itu sambil terus memelas dan meminta belas kasihan pada ketiga senior itu. Karna ia kini merasa kepalanya terasa perih akibat rambutnya yang terus ditarik dengan kasar.

"I-itu kan Saara" tebak Hinata, karena gadis berambutr merah itu memang teman sekelasnya, melihat teman sekelasnya terus menerus diperlakukan seperti itu tanpa sadar Hinata berteriak.

"He-hentikan itu!"

Seketika ketiga senior itu menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang sedikit bergetar tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, dengan kesal salah satu dari pria kelas tiga itu maju kearah Hinata dan menarikknya dengan kasar.

"Dasar gadis bodoh, apa yang bisa kau lakukan denagn gadis lemah sepertimu heh?" kata pria itu dengan meremehkan, bahkan kini tangannya tak lagi menarik tangan Hinata lagi melainkan menarik rambut indigo milik Hinata dengan kasar. Sementara Hinata hanya merintih kesakitan dan mencoba berontak.

Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja melawan mereka semua dengan mudah, toh dulunya dia adalah pemimpin geng yang cukup disegani berkelahi bukan hal yang baru lagi baginya. Namun sesuai janjinya pada Naruto ia tak akan pernah lagi terlibat perkelahian. Jadi sekarang ia tak bisa melawan apa lagi saat ini ada teman sekelasnya yang tersiksa bersamanya, ia kawatir jika ia melawan ketiga senior ini, Amaru akan mengatakannya pada teman-teman sekelasnya dan sudah pasti Ino akan mendengarny, setelah itu pastilah Ino akan mengadukannya pada Naruto.

Dan jika Naruto sudah tahu kalau ia berkelahi lagi maka bisa dipastikan Naruto akan marah padanya dan menganggapnya tidak bisa menepati janjinya, setidaknya begitulah pikiran Hinata saat ini. Yap.. Hinata sangat takut Naruto akan meninggalkannya, karena hanya Naruto seorang yang mengerti keadaan Hinata, hanya Naruto yang selalu ada disisinya saat Hinata tak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang peduli terhadapnya dan berkat Naruto lah Hinata berhasil memperbaiki diri.

Sambil terus merigis kesakitan tanpa sadar air mata Hinata kini secara perlahan turun membasahi pipinya. Ia kini hanya bisa berharap seseorang datang menolong mereka.

"cih.. gadis lemah sepertimu bisanya Cuma menangis saja. Berteriaklah,, itu percuma saja!" kata pria itu sambil terus menarik rambut Hinata dengan kasar sedangkan yang satunya memegang tangan hinata.

Tanpa disangka-sangka Amaru yang sedari tadi terduduk lemah tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri dan memukuli salah satu dari mereka dengan balok kayu hingga jatuh tersungkur, Hinata langsung mendapat ide meski dalam keadaan terkunci, dan berkata.

"Amaru, cepat pergi dari sini dan cari bantuan! Jangan pedulikan aku!"

"Ta-tapi..!"

"CEPAT PARGI!"

Meski berat hati, Amaru pun menurut dan secepatnya berlari meninggalkan Hinata. Sementara Amaru terus berlari menjauh Hinata terus mencoba berontak agar perhatian ke tiga pemuda itu teralihkan padanya, mata lavender Hinata terus menatap kepergian Amaru yang hendak mencari bantuan dengan tatapan datar, dan ketika Amaru sudah hilang ditikungan dengan seringaian tajam Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Sekarang... giliranku!" Suara tajam Hinata terdengar sangat pelan sehingga tidak terdengar oleh ketiga senior itu

"Eh.. apa kata-..!"

BUAAGGHH...

"Akhh..!"

Dengan membabi buta Hinata memukul wajah satu seniornya hingga tersungkur dan langsung tak sadarkan diri, masih dengan wajah datarnya Hinata menoleh kebelakang bersiap menghadapi dua pemuda yang tersisa " Sekarang majulah kalian berdua!" ucap Hinata dingin.

Kedua pemuda itu pun melesat kearah Hinata dan melayangkan tinjunya secara bersamaan tapi Hinata tak kalah gesit dan menghindar sambil menunduk, sehingga pukulan tadi hanya mengenai angin saja.

DUUAAGGHH... Hinata menghajar perut salah satu diantaranya.

BUAAGGHHH... dan dengan cekatan Hinata menendang dada yang satunya lagi sehingga pandangan pemuda itu agak kabur, tulang rusuknya sepetinya retak dan jantungnya seolah berhenti memompa darah ketubuhnya. Keduanya pun jatuh tersungkur tapi yang satunya langsung pingsan mengikuti jejak temannya yang sudah pingsan duluan.

Sekarang tinggal seorang lagi yang mencoba bangkit berdiri, dengan kencang pemuda yang tersisa itu berlari kearah Hinata kembali siap melayangkan pukulannya.

5 langkah

4 lankah

3 langkah

2 langkah

TAP...!

"A-apa?" pemuda itu terkejut setengah mati saat Hinata dengan mudahnya menangkap tinjunya hanya dengan satu tangan. Padahal tangan Hinata bisa terbilang cukup kecil untuk menahan seranagn seperti itu.

"Hn, hanya seperti ini kah kemampuanmu?" tanya Hinata dingin dan dengan tatapan datar.

BUAGGHHH...

"Jangan pernah meremehkan ku!"

BUAGGHH...

"Jangan pernah menyiksa wanita!"

BUUAAGHHH...

"Dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku jika kalian masih ingin hidup!"

DUUAGGHH...

DUUAGGHH...

Hinata terus menerus menghajar pemuda itu dengan membabi buta hingga pemuda itu pun mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan dalam sekejap pemuda itu hilang kesadaran. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan ketiga pemuda tersebut Hinata hanya jatuh duduk sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat. Sekarang dia hanya bisa duduk diantara ketiga pemuda itu yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Namun salah satu diantara mereka telah sadarkan diri, dengan cepat Hinata bangkit berdiri dan menginjak dada pemuda tersebut sehingga san pemuda itu kembali merasakan sakit.

"Kalau kau masih ingin bersekolah disini dan hidup tenang, jangan katakan pada siapapun bahwa aku yang membuat kalian jadi begini, dan katakan itu juga pada kedua teman bodohmu ini!" Ancam Hinata dingin. Sementara pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan

Selang beberapa menit Amaru datang bersama beberapa murid dan guru ketempat Hinata, Ino dan sakura pun ada diantara mereka. Namun ketika mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan semua tampak heran plus bingung, mendapati tiga pemuda kelas tiga yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan Hinata yang berdiri dengan penampilan kusut yang sedang tersenyum lembut dan tampak aura bunga-bunga keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Hei, Amaru.. tadi katanya kamu Hinata saat ini tengah disiksa dn meminta tolong, tapi kenapa sekarang Hinata baik-baik saja dan jusrtu kita harus menolong ketiga murid kelas tiga merepotkan ini?" Omel guru Izuna "Kau berbohong?" lanjutnya menuduh

"Ti-tidak sensei, aku tidak bohong kok!" Sahut Amaru membela diri

"Ya sudah.. Kalian murid laki-laki, angkat ketiga jasad merepotkan ini ke ruang UKS, dan kau Hinata bisa ikut denganku keruang guru?" Perintah Izuna-sensei, Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju, "Aku mau tahu apa yang membuat mereka jadi begini!" lanjutnya kemudian.

Murid laki-laki yang mengangkat mayat bernyawa itu pun hanya bisa bersungut-sungut dan tampak ogah-ogahan, sedangkan Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang melihat situasin ini.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang berbuat begini" batin mereka kompak

To be Countinue~~-

Ehehehehehe, gimana? Bagus ga? Maaf bagi fans Hinata karena author disini mau hinata jadi yandere, tapi ga tau deh apa yanderenya sudah berhasil apa belum... intinya disini Hinata akan bersikap lembut jika ada Naruto disekitarnya, tapi jika naruto ga ada yah... liat sendiri kan tadi?

Dan supaya reader ga bingung kenapa Hinata bisa sekejam itu, silahkan baca fic ku sebelumnya yang berjuduL "MISI MEREPOTKAN (MASA URAKAN)"

TENAANNGGG SODARA-SODARA... dichap depan akan saya lebih perbaiki lagi sifat yanderenya Hinata, dan silahkan tebak siapa wanita yang akan mengganggu hubungannya dengan Naruto?

Dan... untuk yang sedang nunggu updatenya "NARUTO DATA SQUAD" tenanggg... bakalaan update secepatnya kok, karena saat ini author hanya minjam netbook punya adikku, sedangkan laptop milikku sedang dibawa kabur oleh sepupuku. Padahal semua chapnya ada disana. Mungkin beberapa hari baru dikembalikan #plak... katanya mau copas film animeku yg judulnya KISS X SIS hahahahahahah #tertawa nista

Ya sudah mohon reviewnya yah...! jaa neee

Arigatou!


End file.
